


Back in my arms

by CathyWong



Series: Back in my arms [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyWong/pseuds/CathyWong
Summary: *ooc预警





	Back in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc预警

少年坐在屋顶上。

少年纯白T恤下清瘦的脊背，被晚风吹得若隐若现。月光渐移到少年的脸上，夜色却掩去少年的一半忧伤。微妙的感觉在月夜的空气中升腾起，让一切，都失了本色。包括少年。

一周了，少年几乎都待在高高的屋顶上。白天，他就数飘过的云，晚上，他就呆呆地望着某个方向。偶尔，少年垂下眼帘再抬起时，清澈的眼底便已泛上一层薄薄的泪光，在淡红的眼眶里，打着转。少年以手掩面。只拖一长长的影，在屋顶上变换着长度和方向。

当少年在屋顶的夜里睡去，他的梦呓总是同样一句。可惜，在城市的深夜里，远处的downtown area，人们在尽情纵欲享乐，没有人知道——也没有人关心少年说了些什么。

从Stark工业回来已经一周了，时隔七个月，城市就已经陌生了许多。少年的实习被一延期再延期，从三个星期拖到了整整六个多月。回来时又正赶上May出去度假——为期两个月。少年垂着双手，他栗色的微卷头发，在风中凌乱着一起一伏。那些战衣，在行李的最底下，整齐地叠好。好久没穿了，也没有穿的心情，少年想。这几天在屋顶上看尽了城市层出不穷的小事，少年却不想去整治和帮忙。因为他很累，很累，累到常常睡十几个小时都不够。疲倦，像病毒一样狠狠吞噬着少年，他的脸庞，自然愈发黯然无光了。

少年以为，不出几星期，自己就会调整过来，继续做May的小甜豆，阳光的Peter，当然，还有友好邻居蜘蛛侠——至少在May回来之前。可当少年拥抱提着大包小行李回家的May时，却让May大吃一惊——少年已经瘦得只剩骨架了。May抚着少年已长得过眉的栗色头发，急得像个小姑娘，开始给少年的早餐多加一杯牛奶和两个煎蛋。但少年却以肉眼可见的速度瘦下去，瘦下去。May把他拖去医院，却诊断不出任何毛病——结果是May看着医院发票费用一栏巨大的数字，叹了口气。

少年和Ned坐在一起时，胖瘦的对比就更鲜明了——May帮少年请了两个月的假，Ned在打游戏之余来询问原因，却被这样的少年吓到了。"OMG, Peter, what happened! Did you fight with the…"少年打断了他的话" Ned, are you kidding? What's wrong with me?I'm fine, totally fine!" Ned的死亡凝视让少年低下了头"I don't know Ned.I,I,maybe it's just…"Ned叹了口气，让他别说了，并保证每天省下伙食给他带来，却被少年拒绝了。离开前，Ned和May聊了很久，而少年则把自己关在房间里，呆呆地望向窗外。

" You are my dilemma, Mr. Stark…"

少年以为，自己的这些变化，除了May和Ned没有人知道。自己被越来越灵敏的感官折磨得身心俱疲的事也是一个保守得很好的secret.

可少年不知道的是，一台无人机，在远处默默地看着少年——无论少年走到哪里，它都跟着他，远远地跟着。

少年的变化与痛苦，被无人机尽数录下，又被发送到，那个熟悉的地址上。


End file.
